


Three Days

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Heavy Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: To avoid suffering more tortures from Kabir's hands, Riddhima approaches Vihaan, her recently deceased husband's lookalike, to marry her. In the three days that she spends preparing Vihaan to be a stand-in for Vansh, Riddhima is torn apart by her blooming romantic feelings for Vihaan, mourning for Vansh, and escaping Kabir's villainous ways.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania, Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 3





	Three Days

Riddhima was making sure she had all the required items for the prayer tray, when Anupriya walked into the dining room.

“Kahan jaa rahi ho?” She asked.

“Mandir.” Riddhima answered curtly, without looking up.

“Aaj kal kuch zyaada time nahi spend kar rahi tum waha? Din bhar waha karti kya rehti ho?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at Riddhima.

Riddhima slammed the prayer tray against the dining table. The Raisinghania members who had been eating, looked up.

“Tum toh din bhar ghar pe baithe rehti ho. Kya meine kabhi pucha ki kya karti ho?” Riddhima snapped back.

“Riddhima,” Daadi spoke surprised, “yeh kaise baat kar rahi ho Anupriya se. Zaara tameez se baat karo.”

“Tameez toh unhe diye jaati hai jo unhe deserve karte hai Daadi.” Riddhima replied. “And I’m sorry to say but yeh apni akhri saans bhi le ri hogi na,” She shook her head, “tabhi meri taraf se koi izzat nahi aayegi.”

“Riddhima!” Kabir yelled, walking in from behind Anupriya. “Mom se sorry maango.”

Riddhima scoffed. “Maafi toh meri joothi bhi nahi maange gi. Meri zubaan toh bahut door ki baat hai.”

She was about to walk past him, when he caught her arm.

With controlled anger, he repeated, “Maafi maango.”

Riddhima pried his fingers off of her, and pointed a strict finger at him. “Apni aukat mein raho Kabir. Tumhari itni haisiyat nahi hui ki tum mujhe chu sako.” Crossing her arms, she continued, “In fact tumhari toh hum mein se kissi ke samne aane ki aukat nahi hai. Anupriya ke bete ho issi liye tumhe bardasht kar rahe hai. Varna iss ghar mein toh kya tumhe iss property ke sau milon aas paas bhi nahi aane dete.”

“Riddhima, this is seriously becoming too much.” Anupriya interfered.

Riddhima disagreed. “You wanna know what’s too much?” She pointed at Kabir again, “Him thinking ki yeh Vansh ki jagah le sakta hai. Kaise soch liya tumne, huh?” Riddhima’s anger flared higher. “Business sambhal na chahte ho? Kaise sambhalo ge? Koi jaankari hai tumhe?” She looped her hair behind her ear. “Acha tum watersports equipment ke baare mein kuch batao. Kuch bhi. Come on, I’m waiting.” When Kabir said nothing, Riddhima carried on. “Okay fine, cruises ke baare mein kuch batao.” She chuckled, “Silly me. Tum kaise bataoge. Tumne toh kabhi cruise ko dekha hi nahi hoga. Acha tum business ke baare mein  _ kuch _ bhi bata do. How to market our company, how to manage the accounts, or how our products are manufactured. ”

“Yeh kya third degree laga rakhi hai mere bete ki?” Anupriya asked, her nose flaring.

“Point prove kar rahi hoon.” Riddhima retorted. She looked back to Kabir disgusted. “Ek police case sambhala nahi jaata, bada aaya Vansh ka empire sambhal ne.”

She took one step forward, and pointedly told him, “Vansh ki cheezon se apni nazrein hata do Kabir. Varna jo kona mila hai na tumhe rehne ke liye, woh bhi nahi rahega.”

Her anger shooting through the roof, she left the VR mansion. Rest of the Raisinghanias can take care of Kabir in her absence.


End file.
